plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Android SLC-56
The Android SLC-56 does not have heavy armor plating, and in fact has very little armor, but instead makes up for its lack of stability with its very fast movement speed, making the SLC-56 a very dangerous enemy. Albeit lacking heavy armor, the Android SLC-56 still maintains a fairly high health, more than that of the heavier Android T-01187 and the Civil Security Lite. The player gets a chance to play as an Android SLC-56 ally in level 42. Weapon Variety Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot The majority of Android SLC-56s encountered wield a Lite Railgun. They are found only in Level 7, where nearly every enemy is carrying a Lite Railgun. These units do only medium damage to their targets, although they have better rate of fire and accuracy than the Heavy Railgun units. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Androids wielding the Heavy Railgun are encountered on Level 8. These units are extremely dangerous, as they can kill the player in one shot to the head, and only a couple body hits. The combination of this unit's speed, agility, and firepower make it one of the deadliest enemies encountered in the campaign. The friendly Android SLC-56 in level 42 that becomes a playable character also uses this powerful gun. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro Units carrying the Rocket Launcher are seen in Level 7. These enemies reside at the top of the map, near the switch that opens the door and allows the Marine to complete the level. They are very dangerous, as their rockets can easily knock the player off-balance and hinder them down, allowing for more rockets to hit the player, killing him. Alien Shotgun The Alien Shotgun is rarely seen being used by these Androids. This weapon is carried only by the Android allies that can activated in Level 37. Tips * Android SLC-56's light weight is also its weakness. Explosive weapons such as the Rocket Launcher and the CS-BNG tend to kill an Android SLC-56 in 1-2 hits because of it flying into a wall due to knock back. Even running quickly into a wall (without being pushed by something) can actually damage the Android due to high momentum. * Wall jumping is also difficult while playing this character, because running too quickly can cause you crash into the wall instead of actually accomplishing a walljump. Quotes * "Let's rock!" - Upon spotting an enemy. * "I'm not gonna fight you, I'm gonna kick your ass!" - Ditto. * "Now I'm really pissed off!" - Ditto. * "Now you see me, now you're dead!" - Upon killing an enemy. Trivia * The Android SLC-56 could be considered a possible co-belligerent of the Usurpation Forces because their lesser versions, the Android T-01187, are seen spawning with Alien Shotguns; it could also explain why the Androids in level 7 are fighting Civil Security. Another theory might be that they were possibly malfunctioning, taking weapons from the Civil Security and attacking them. This might be a hint that the Android in Level 42 was probably also malfunctioning, causing it to escape the cave. * Android SLC-56's quotes are what the character Duke Nukem says, such as "Now I'm really pissed off." * In Level 37, there are 2 Androids SLC-56s that can become your allies upon activating a secret switch. * In earlier versions of the game, all Androids spoke only "Let's rock!" but in much more metallic voice. Also their death sound was slightly different. These older sound clips are still present in the sound list. Gallery Blue Android.png|Blue Android SLC-56. Red Android.png|Red Android SLC-56. 71.PNG|Android SLC-56 PSI Blades (yes) Blue_SLC56.jpg|Blue Android SLC-56 icon. AndroidSLC56-RED.jpg|Red Android SLC-56 icon. chars0009.jpg|Android SLC-56 icon 105.PNG|Blue Android SLC-56 PSI Blades (yes) 106.PNG|Red Android SLC-56 PSI Blades (yes) 132.PNG|Android SLC-56 PSI Blades (no) 163.PNG|Blue Android SLC-56 PSI Blades (no) 164.PNG|Red Android SLC-56 PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Androids